blackprophecymmofandomcom-20200214-history
Communicator
The communicator allows players to interact with each other. There are various methods for finding other players online for example players can search, view players in their current sector, add players to a friends list, or add players to a team. Menu Options When in mouse-mode a secondary communicator menu appears allowing you more flexibility when trying to communicate with players. Below are the options in order from top to bottom: Player Search Searching for players is quite easy. Simply type the name in the search box, or filter by faction/status/level. Searching for clans is a bit more difficult since you first need to know their Clan tag. Check the Clan check-box, type in the tag, and check the results (after clicking on search). Communicator Menu The Communicator shows all clan members, friends and players in your current sector. Right-clicking a player's name opens an option menu. If 'Communicator in background' is activated, the window remains visible even if the mouse mode is exited. You can also set your own status to AFK, DND or online. Team List The Team List shows all current team members. If 'Team List in background' is activated, the window remains visible even if the mouse mode is exited. Support This is the in game support menu. It allows you to view the knowledge-base and get help with problems. It also allows you to leave a ticket with a GM if you were to need assistance from them. Chat Window Press 'Enter' to type a message directly into the chat box. If you have activated mouse mode, you can switch the active channels and customize which chat is displayed in each by right-clicking on the three chat tabs. To switch between chat modes, just prefix your message with the channel you want to talk in. These are: * /s, /sector - sector chat message * /f, /faction - faction chat message * /t, /trade - trade chat message * /w, /whisper - private chat message * /p, /team - team chat message * /c, /clan - clan chat message * /a quit - quit game * /a show_connection 1 - show network statistics (latency, packet loss) The chat box will then remember your last channel for subsequent typing. An icon above the chat box opens the Communicator window. By default it will display all players in the sector you are in, friends, and team members. Use the drop-down box on top to switch between the different display modes. Right-clicking a player's name will open the context menu with all the available options, like adding the player to your friends list or inviting the player to your group. Please note that you cannot start a single-player mission if you are in a group with other players. The 3 Tabs are used to divide all channels into 3 groups. Clicking on any of these will change what text you can see. *1 is used for Sector and Global *2 is used for Trade and Faction *3 is used for Team and Clan Chat Window Options Each tab has its own options menu allowing you to pick and choose what chat is displayed in what tab. This can be done by right clicking on any tab. The options work the same as above. Intelligence is the only exception to this as it reports messages such as when another faction is challenging your faction in PVP. Screenshots Image:communicator.jpg|Communicator window in game Image:teamlist.jpg|Team list window in game Image:searchplayer.jpg|Seach for player interface Category:UI